Drunk
by ever afters
Summary: Rose Weasley's drunk. Scorpius Malfoy's drunk. Merlin, everyone's drunk. What do you think'll happen?


**This is for the One-Shot Competition I entered. ;) Thank you! *fingers-crossed***

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Pov<strong>

Drunk.

That's what they all were.

It was all Albus Potter's fault. That slimy Slytherin. It was his engagement party with his five year girlfriend, Alice Longbottom. Yes, his supposedly engagement party_,_ which turned into a hard core rock party. This was nothing new, really. Anything related to Albus became well, wild. He got that from James I guess, his buffoon of an older brother.

After the the adults left, he brought out five boxes full of fire whiskey and told everyone to drink it all up. First of all, I know you might have thought 'Merlin, how can the adults leave hormonal teenage boys and girls? Are they mental?'. Why, yes they are. Just kidding. Well, since they believed that all of us were _mature_ enough to be left under the care of James Potter, they left us. Oh, look where it got us pal. Look. Now, look again.

Albus, the sneaky little git.

I was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with five random drunk guys when the dark-haired guy on my right leaned in and whispered an invitation for me to snog with him - outside.

I rolled my ocean blue eyes and hit the back of his drunk head.

Even I was not that smashed to agree to a drunken old snog out in the alleyways.

I continued dancing, well _grinding_, with the guys around me until someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. Merlin, I was in big trouble. My mother, Hermione Granger, warned me about this. She warned me about partying at night; that sometimes these parties would lead to something... _quite_ immoral.

"What are you doing?" I growled at the tall, masculine figure pulling me through the crowd.

The figure didn't reply, instead he continued to pull me through the mass of sweaty, bobbing heads and lead me to a corner of the room.

I was trapped.

Who was this guy anyway?

"Rose.." The figure muttered.

"What?" I muttered angrily, while I seized my wrist away from his grasp.

"You can't go grinding yourself with people you don't even know!"

Why was he yelling at me? I didn't even know him. The nerve.

"I don't even know you." I hiccupped, as I began rubbing my throbbing wrist.

The man was strong. Ow.

"You- you don't?" He asked, a bit slurry.

Merlin, the man was drunk.

"Yes. I think you ought to go and- and grab some wa-water. Al-right?" I suggested, stuttering a bit.

Good thing I was still a bit sober to be able to think straight when in this situations.

"No." He growled, as he tried to grab my waist.

I slapped his hands away and walked back to the dance floor.

Suddenly, the man's arms were around me and we were dancing.

Fine, give the man a chance.

I turned to see who I was dancing with and stared in disbelief.

It was Scorpius Malfoy. The best friend of my smarmy of a cousin Albus Potter, who had dirty blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and a permanent smirk on his pale, perfect face. He was my first crush. Well, he was every girl's dream guy. I didn't do anything about my feelings for him because he liked someone else according to Albus. In addition, we never had a single, civilized conversation. Every time we met, we only yelled, argued and hexed each other. It was our way of life. He hated me. I hated him. The end.

Scorpius Malfoy smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Can't st-stop staring at my pretty face, Rose?" He whispered, sending shivers through my body, butterflies in my stomach and blood in my cheeks.

The man was drunk. He called me Rose, and he was dancing with me, quite immorally too.

Why not? He won't remember a thing that's happened anyway.

"Yes." I whispered seductively, and beamed when the smirking boy in front of me shivered.

We continued to grind with each other for hours, constantly whispering dirty things and _accidentally_ brushing the other's thighs. Until his eyes turned dark, clouded with lust and need. I'm pretty sure my eyes looked that way too.

I smirked.

Scorpius gazed flicked to my lips.

I smiled seductively. I think.

That seemed to have snapped his defences.

"Sod it all." Scorpius muttered and brought his delicious pink lips to my own.

Then everything was a blur.

I groaned.

My body hurt.

I shivered.

I was cold.

I grabbed the blanket and turned around groaning.

Suddenly, something cold, long and smooth grabbed my arm.

I shivered.

"Rose?" A tired, hoarse voice came from beside me.

What?

I froze.

What happened? Where was I?

I ran everything through my thoughts.

It was Albus' engagement party. Everyone was drunk. I was dancing with some guys. Someone grabbed my arm. That someone was Scorpius Malfoy. Merlin's beard. Scorpius was drunk. He wrapped his arms around me and we danced. Then, we were snogging. Then- Oh Merlin.

"Rose?" Scorpius yawned.

"Uh, Malfoy?" I asked, uncertainty in my voice.

"Whoa, Rose?" Scorpius said, bewilderment etched on his pretty face.

"Uh." I stammered.

I sat up, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my naked form.

Wrong move.

Now, Scorpius was naked. In front of me.

My hands instinctively went up and covered my eyes.

There were sounds of bumping, groaning, and brushing of cloth with skin.

"You can, uh- open your eyes now." Scorpius muttered.

I slowly removed my hands and opened my eyes, beginning with my right eye. When I saw that Scorpius was dressed, I opened my other eye and blushed.

"Sorry." Scorpius murmured, while he ran his pale, slender fingers through his dishevelled, sexy hair.

I clutched the blanket tighter around my body and went to look for my clothes.

Where were they? This was getting more awkward every second and I just had to leave.

"Rose." Scorpius whispered, as he grabbed my wrist.

I shivered at the contact.

"What?" I asked, looking anywhere but his stormy gray eyes.

"Why don't you take a bath first?"

"What?" I asked.

I was sure shock was written all over my face.

What was he playing at?

"You know, washing yourself with shampoo and soap. Then, you-"

"I know what taking a bath means." I rolled my eyes.

Scorpius smirked and started pulling me to his bathroom.

He seemed to like pulling.

When we arrived in his bathroom, he pushed me inside.

"Go on." Scorpius ushered.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut.

Merlin.

What was happening? Why was this happening to me? I was a good daughter, friend, cousin.. Why? And I remember being sober enough to reject a dark-haired guy's offer last night. Then how did this happen? I was so _dead_.

While I tried to remember everything that happened last night, I turned on the shower and started to wash. I was humming to myself when the door clicked.

I froze.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" Scorpius smirked.

I was pretty sure he was smirking.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" Scorpius laughed.

"Just- just what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting my blanket."

Oh.

"Oh. Lock the door when you leave." I mumbled.

Scorpius laughed.

He was clearly enjoying my discomfort.

Egotistical, annoying prat.

I started humming to myself again when I heard the door close.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>SCORPIUS POV<strong>

I couldn't believe my plan worked.

I smirked.

I was cooking eggs and bacon for Rose's and my breakfast when I heard the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Malfoy.." A sweet, hesitant voice came from behind me.

I smiled to myself.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked.

"Uh, I borrowed erm, your boxers and shirt." Rose whispered, anxiety apparent in her voice.

I turned and willed myself not to blush.

She was in fact wearing a shirt and boxers of mine.

"Uh, I found them in one of your drawers. And I just couldn't find my clothes. But if I did, they would've smelled terrible. So I thought maybe I could borrow some of your clothes. I promise to buy you a new pair, it's just for now really-"

I smirked.

She was babbling. How cute.

"You're babbling, Rose." I chuckled.

"because my clothes would have also been- Oh. Sorry." Rose mumbled, bringing her hand over her mouth.

I laughed.

Rose blushed, and smiled at me.

"It smells good." Rose muttered, as she walked up to me and sat on one of the bar stools.

I smirked.

"Well, since I'm a single man who has to cook breakfast for himself, I had to learn." I smiled.

Rose chuckled.

"Bacon and eggs? Yum." She mumbled.

"You're single?" Rose added as an afterthought.

"Yes." I replied, while I continued to fry the bacon.

"Really? Don't you have ladies coming in and out of your house often?" Rose teased.

I chuckled.

"No. I'm a changed man." I winked.

Rose laughed.

Her laughter echoed through my house; it sounded like musical chimes, heavenly.

After serving and eating the breakfast, we sat on one of the couches in my huge living room and talked, laughed and just _bonded._

"I can't believe you did that!" Rose laughed, while she slapped my arm playfully.

"Well, believe me!" I laughed, while I stared at her laughing face.

Rose was truly beautiful. When she smiles her whole face seems to light up, making everyone in the room just as happy.

Then, suddenly Rose stopped and cocked her eyebrow at me.

"What? I asked.

"You're staring at me, again." Rose blushed.

"You just looked so beautiful." I answered honestly.

Rose averted her eyes and stood up.

"I guess I have to go." Rose mumbled.

"No." I stated matter-of-factly and grabbed her arm.

Rose gasped when I pulled her in my arms.

"Rose. I-"

"No, Scorpius. This was a mistake." Rose mumbled.

I stiffened.

"No, it was bloody hell not." I retorted.

"But, you were drunk." She whined.

"I am going to tell you something."

"What?"

"I was not drunk. I only pretended to be drunk so that you would let me off when I flirted with you. I guess it worked too well." I smirked.

"What?"

"Rose, don't be daft. I have liked you for years."

"What?"

"Oh Merlin. And everybody thought you were smart."

"I am. It's just a lot to take in, I guess."

I laughed.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"You're not joking right? If this is one of your petty jokes with Albus, I swear I'll hex your bloody head off."

I released her and stared into her pretty ocean blue eyes.

"Rose Weasley, I have been in love with you since fourth year. I'm sorry if I have been acting like a total arse to you. I just didn't know how to act around someone who I felt like was my life. And I was scared; this was something new to me. I'm sorry if I had no courage to tell you all this but now I'm ready. Well, I think I am. Plus, your family is _intimidating_." Rose rolled her eyes. "But I love you, I always have and I always will. So, get over here and kiss me." I finished.

Rose's face lit up and she grinned.

"You are still an arse." Rose murmured before she covered her lips with mine.

"Wait, you like me?" I asked, her lips inches from mine.

Rose laughed and finally covered her lips with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you liked it! Leave an amazing review? Whether it's good or bad, as long as you leave some. lol ;) *fingers-crossed for the competition and good reviews*<strong>

**Scorpius: Come on, give the lady a review! *wink***


End file.
